Torn
by Ecstatic Grim
Summary: An accompaniment piece to "Fool of Me". Prequel to "Pianissimo of a Butterfly".


Title: Torn

Summary: An accompaniment piece to "Fool of Me", and a prequel to "Pianissimo of a Butterfly".

They met when they were younger and still in school. At that time, he had not thought much of the other male aside from his eyes. Eyes plucked from the greens of the earth itself; the greenest of the emeralds and when the sunlight hits those amazing eyes just right, it was as if the season was changing from spring to summer to autumn with how golden it looked.

He had always been weak to his heart, never being able to deny it even if it looked he had a lot of self-control. He guessed, it came with being a quidditch superstar at such a young age, to hide a part of him from the world. Being open was like asking to be slaughtered in the eyes of the media. The journalists were like vultures or worse since vultures are scavengers. But, he was open…unlike himself. It was strange and refreshing. He admired that, and just a little bit envious of the courage that he had.

A lot of people were surprised when he, Viktor Krum, the qudditch superstar and all around front runner lost the triwizard tournament except for well, himself. They didn't see the resolve, the courage and the unmovable wall that was his competitor, Harry Potter. He didn't think he needed that much effort to win the competition considering the reputation of the house that the "official" Hogwarts champion came from, the flightiness of the girl from Beauxbatons or the young age of the second champion from Hogwarts but he was proven wrong with the second champion from Hogwarts. To see the way he handled the dragon by out-flying a creature of air made his heart skip and ignited a fire in him that made him work that much harder for the competition.

He went to the yule ball with Hermione Granger, not only for her lack of worship for him due to his status but also because she was close to him. He was like fire, and he was the moth. He just couldn't stay away. But, after spending some time with Hermione, he felt a different kind of interest that piqued. Her intelligence was astounding, and her beauty that she rarely showed in the open was breath taking. She asked to keep a correspondence with him after he left and he agreed to it. He knew, one day she will be amazing in whatever she does and he liked that in a person.

It was years later after the competition before he met the boy with the green eyes. Although, when he met him again, he wasn't a boy anymore, he was a man. A man with a darker shadow in his green eyes that made him seemed more mature and breath-taking. He pulled the man who looked flustered over the media attention away to somewhere private. They began to exchange letters from that point onwards, and with the more letters they exchanged, the more he began to feel alive. He constantly looked forward to getting more letters from him, even his girlfriend at that time, Hermione, was rather perplexed but chalked it up to him finding a new friend that didn't care about his fame. He figured, that was it too, to have someone familiar with the fame and have someone having something so many things in common with him that he can talk to about anything. There are some things his girlfriend didn't understand that he did, like flying in the air feeling the freedom of the open skies.

He made the first move by asking him for tea, he made the first kiss happen, and he made the first attempt at courting him. All the while, he had a girlfriend. The more time he spent with him, the more his heart wants to stay but at the same time, he also loved his girlfriend. He began the dance juggling between two lovers. Harry doesn't ask nor pries about his whereabouts too much but his fiancée does. He came up with lies upon lies so he could spend time away with his lover on the side. He loved both, he couldn't bear to let one go. With Hermione, he had warmth that spreads like a hot drink during the cold nights, and with Harry, he had a passion that seemed endless.

He didn't know, nor realized that he was followed to his home. The bliss that he was in shattered the moment he heard a broken voice uttered his name in despair when he saw that life that was hidden away from him. He would've chased but his wife, were also looking for an explanation at that point. He came clean to his wife about his infidelity. She was heartbroken and for a point in time, they were on the verge of a divorce due to his lies but she found it in her heart to forgive him. For the family, she had said. She was willing to give it another chance for her daughter to have a great family life.

Viktor, though happy and content with his life missed that blazing fury of passion that came with Harry and he searched far and wide for him. He didn't know what he would do to win him back but he was willing to try. But, it seemed that he had disappeared without a trace. A trait, he knew gained from the war. It was years, until he had given up and thought that he would never meet his fire again. Even if he had stopped searching, that longing never faded.

**A/N: It has been a while since I've had such an inspiration and time (most of all time, oh glorious time, how you have eluded me) so here is the accompaniment piece for "Fool of Me" from Viktor's side in the whole story.**


End file.
